Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, video and the like, and deployments are likely to increase with introduction of new data oriented systems such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems. Wireless communications systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems and other orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless terminals (also know as user equipments (UEs), or access terminals (ATs). Each terminal communicates with one or more base stations (also know as access points (APs), EnodeBs or eNBs) via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (also referred to as a downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (also referred to as an uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. These communication links may be established via a single-in-single-out, single-in-multiple out, multiple-in-single-out or a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) system. In MIMO systems, multiple antennas are used in both transmitters and receivers to improve communications performance without requiring additional transmit power or bandwidth. Next generation systems such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) allow for use of MIMO technology for enhanced performance and data throughput.
As the number of mobile stations deployed increases, the need for proper bandwidth utilization becomes more important. Moreover, with the introduction of semiautonomous base stations for managing small cells, such as femtocells, in systems such as LTE, interference with existing base stations may become an increasing problem.